


Briar Wolf

by vampireisthenewblack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Flash Fic, HEA, Happily Ever After, M/M, Somnophilia, True Love's Blowjob, mating games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's not a princess," Stiles says. "It's a hotbed of roiling manpain, capable of disemboweling me with a pinky claw."</p><p>[<strong>#28</strong> in Challenge #1: <em>And They Lived Happily Ever After</em>, of Mating Games Round 2]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Briar Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, because Mating Games. Posted here just as it was for the challenge.
> 
> Briar Wolf [won second place](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/16552.html) in its group! I'm stunned, but so goddamn excited :D

"See," Stiles says, risking a glance behind him. "Once upon a time, there was a princess, and _that_ —" He jerks his thumb over his shoulder, pulls a face that conveys a mixture of rage and horror. " _That's_ not a princess. It's a hotbed of roiling manpain, capable of disemboweling me with a pinky claw."

Three faces stare back, unmoved.

"I'm not doing it." Stiles crosses his arms.

Deaton purses his lips. "He's unconscious."

"He'll die if you don't," Scott says.

"What makes you think I'm the one? Shouldn't we be looking for a mass murderer?" Stiles' arms twitch, and he lets them free. "Isn't that his type?"

"It's you, Stiles." Lydia smirks. "One kiss. If it works, everyone's happy, if it doesn't..." Her eyes flick down to Stiles' belly. "Your entrails remain intact."

Stiles turns, taking in the sight of Derek laid out on his bed one more time. "True love's kiss? Such a cliché."

Deaton clears his throat. "It might take a little more than that."

"What?" Stiles jerks his head back. "More? More what? More kissing? Tongue? True love's blowjob? What are we talking about here?"

Scott giggles. "Keep trying until he wakes up?"

"I'm going to die."

Lydia pulls Stiles aside. "It'll work. When he wakes up and finds _you_ — Well. The last thing he's going to do is kill you. Trust me."

Stiles sighs. "Okay. But I don't need a goddamn audience."

He bolts the door behind them. He'd rather not have witnesses to what he's about to do.

Stiles has always thought fairy tales were messed up. Some brainless idiot with a sword molests a sleeping girl and happily ever after? Nope. And yet, as he stares down at Derek's face he can understand the allure. He's beautiful like this, so peaceful, and Stiles can't help reaching out to touch.

Just a fingertip at first, trailing feather-light along the edge of Derek's lower lip. Then he leans over to feel the softness against his mouth.

Derek sleeps on.

"Tongue, then," Stiles whispers.

Derek is relaxed, it's easy for Stiles to work his way into his mouth, to taste Derek's tongue, to feel the heat.

He lets out a moan, because he's been dreaming about this for months, convinced it would never happen. He pulls back, just to see if there's any sign of movement.

Nothing from Derek. Stiles' cock, however, is twitching in his pants, filling as possibilities crowd his mind. "If I jerk off on your face," he wonders, "would you wake up?"

Stiles is almost certain that if Derek did wake, it would be the end of him.

Stiles presses his aching dick against Derek's thigh. "God, that's good." He shifts again, straddles Derek's leg, rocks his hips and registers the pressure of Derek's cock.

"You're hard." Stiles slides his hand over the front of Derek's jeans, watching his face. Derek doesn't move, but his breath goes shaky. Stiles flicks the button open, draws down the zipper.

"I have your dick in my hand," Stiles whispers, thumbing Derek's foreskin. It's buttery soft, the thought of what it would feel like against his lips explodes in his mind, and he wriggles down before he can stop himself. "If true love's blowjob doesn't do it..." He loses the rest of the thought as he takes Derek's cock into his mouth.

Precome oozes onto Stiles' tongue. He moans, feels an answering rumble beneath his hands as Derek's cock jerks. He wants to make Derek come, desperate to drag him over the edge with just his mouth. He bobs his head, sucking hard, then stills to tease the underside of Derek's dick with the tip of his tongue.

Derek's hips twitch up off the bed. He lets out a long, drawn out moan, his cock swells, and then pulse after pulse of hot, thick come hits the back of Stiles' throat.

Stiles swallows convulsively, keeps suckling even after it ends.

Derek, eyes wide, lips parted in shock, drags Stiles up by the back of his shirt. There's a moment when Stiles thinks he's done for, but then Derek kisses him, thrusts his tongue into Stiles' mouth and moans.

"You're not going to kill me?" Stiles asks when he has to come up for air.

"No," Derek says, voice still thick with sleep. He rolls them over, starts to slide down Stiles' body. "I'm going to return the favor."

Stiles sighs as his aching dick is enveloped in Derek's hot, wet mouth. "So it's happily ever after, then."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please hit the [Kudos ♥] button.
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/vampthenewblack/) | [dreamwidth](http://vampthenewblack.dreamwidth.org)  
> [Transformative Works Policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/profile#remix)


End file.
